<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silhouette by ToxicPineapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724314">Silhouette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple'>ToxicPineapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(That's the prompt), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), But I decided that was unepic, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fellas is it gay to stay up all night watching your gf work, Femslash February, I just know Tsumugi ain't the mastermind in this, I was gonna have her be, Introspection, Potentially?, ambiguous setting, candle, idk - Freeform, implied romantic feelings, late-night, sort of character study</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She writes so quickly that graphite smears across the page, and her left hand, but she doesn’t pause even to look at it. Tsumugi has always been so heavy handed when she uses pencils. If it was her writing right now, working feverishly as Angie is, the tip would have broken and there would be little pieces of graphite all over the place. It would stop her, and she would lift the paper to her mouth, blowing the little fragments off into her lap. Angie doesn’t bother with that. She only pauses to stretch out her hands, her neck, or to switch pencils if the one she’s working with is too dull.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Tsumugi keeps Angie company while she works.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silhouette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for femslash february day twenty six! the prompt is "candle"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angie is a hard worker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsumugi likes to watch her, her dark skin a warm amber and her eyes pale, flecked with yellow in the flickering candlelight. Her eyelashes are fair, long, and thick. They tangle when she blinks, and a stray one falls loose when she brushes her wrist under her eyes. Her tongue, rosy pink, pokes out from between her lips, and she seems to chew it in concentration. She is absolutely stunning at all times of day, but the dark outside makes her seem even brighter. It is baffling to Tsumugi that Angie puts up with someone so plain as she is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her pencil is sharp as a knife before she presses it against the paper. She writes so quickly that graphite smears across the page, and her left hand, but she doesn’t pause even to look at it. Tsumugi has always been so heavy handed when she uses pencils. If it was her writing right now, working feverishly as Angie is, the tip would have broken and there would be little pieces of graphite all over the place. It would stop her, and she would lift the paper to her mouth, blowing the little fragments off into her lap. Angie doesn’t bother with that. She only pauses to stretch out her hands, her neck, or to switch pencils if the one she’s working with is too dull.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s been watching Angie for too long, so Tsumugi turns her head and gazes instead at the tall candle they found in the warehouse. It’s girthy, and when Tsumugi was lighting it she got wax underneath her fingernails. Something about it is hypnotising, the way yellow beads of wax drip down the base and pool in the bottom of the cup. The flame is an orangey yellow. Tall shadows are cast from it, and they dance across the walls. Angie’s silhouette is inhuman. Her messy platinum blonde hair, long since allowed to tumble over her shoulders rather than be pulled into pigtails, sways as she moves, and the shadows track her movements.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This isn’t fair, not really. Tsumugi shifts. Her backside is beginning to get numb from sitting so long, even though she has a pillow underneath her. They’re on the fourth floor, in one of the old classrooms. Everything smells musty and old. When she drags her finger across on of the floor boards, it comes away brown with rot. Tsumugi wipes it off on her shirt and settles down. Angie likes working in here because there’s not a very high chance of them being interrupted. People don’t like this floor. They find it creepy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Well, except for Korekiyo, but Korekiyo is likely sleeping by now. It’s getting closer to two in the morning and he seems the kind of person who would value sleep, provided he doesn’t have anything more pressing to attend to. Of course, Tsumugi doesn’t know him all that well. All she has are her own observations of him to rely on. It’s that way with everyone here. Except for Angie.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that Angie has to stay up so late for people who are hardly going to appreciate her work… Tsumugi turns her head so that Angie won’t see the frown that crosses her features. Angie is a natural-born leader. She knows how to speak over everyone else without shouting. And she has an intimidating presence without even trying to. It’s just one of her natural qualities. She’s compassionate and intelligent. Inclined towards helping everybody else at all times. That’s why she’s working so hard right now. Drafting schedules, making plans. The like.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsumugi wishes she could help, at least, but Angie simply asked for her company, so that’s what she’s here to provide. They’ve been sitting in silence for hours, nothing but the sound of Angie working to keep them company. And Tsumugi doesn’t mind silence, not in any form, but she misses Angie’s voice. She’s such a cheerful person in the daylight. Smiley and eccentric. Right now she seems awfully… absorbed in thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you tired, Tsumugi?” Honey-sweet, Angie’s voice cuts through Tsumugi’s thoughts, and Tsumugi startles a bit. Tsumugi looks back over, startled, and meets Angie’s blue eyes. She’s stretching out one of her hands, rubbing the graphite that’s staining it, but her eyes are dancing with some emotion Tsumugi can’t place. Her lips are pulled into a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” Tsumugi says truthfully. “I’m alright. Sorry, I was just thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Angie isn’t very good company right now,” Angie remarks with a wry smile. “So it makes sense, that Tsumugi would just be thinking. Her eyes twinkle. “I am very grateful that you chose to stay up with me, Tsumugi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of-- of course,” Tsumugi whispers. Angie gives her a happy look and then looks back at her work. They lapse into silence once again. Tsumugi shifts her weight on the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hopes Angie wraps up soon so that she can get some rest. Tsumugi can see it sometimes, during the day, when Angie is more exhausted than she tries to let on. The sluggishness in her movements. Deep bags under her eyes that can’t be hidden by the thickest of makeup. If she isn’t finished in the next hour, Tsumugi will just have to drag her to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For now, she watches Angie’s face in the candlelight, the way the orange light looks in the creases in her forehead, and drinks in the peacefulness of this moment. She’s very lucky, truthfully, to be someone Angie trusts enough to see her like this, where the only light that can show her unsmiling face is that of a flickering candle.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tsumangie bc story gotta eat ya know</p>
<p>this piece doesn't make a lot of sense. i'm kinda lacking in braincells rn. vibing in fifth period y'know.</p>
<p>it's valentine's day for me rn. wildin</p>
<p>uhhh idk what else to say. these ladies lit fam</p>
<p>(still dunno what pairing to do for dance i'm crying)</p>
<p>edit: another early post. take it or leave it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>